


Every New Mama Needs...

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Excited Sam, F/M, Happy Sam, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Mommy Dean, Mommy!Dean, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mpreg Christmas!crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every New Mama Needs...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted crack and so I wrote myself some crack.

            The scent of spiced cinnamon and eggnog floated along the frigid December air, nipping at Dean’s already nearly frost-bitten, red nose. The pathway leading to the porch was shoveled and salted, the two feet of snow sat unmoving on either side; its surface smooth and untouched.

            Reaching the porch stairs with Benny’s arm softly wrapped around his thickening waistline, Dean waddled slowly to the top of the incline to ring the doorbell.

            A soft tune chimed through the illuminated rooms behind the door. Dean looked to the wide front window a few feet to the side of the front door as he heard the sound of rushed footsteps echoing through the house’s hallway. Dean saw a Christmas tree that was decorated with festive lights and seasonal decorations standing dead-center of his view through the window.

            With a rush of a warm breeze, the front door opened with a creak and a groan as a familiar person welcomed Dean and Benny inside.

            “Hey, guys, welcome! Come on in!” Sam greeted as he flung open the white, paint-chipped screen door that opened to his home’s family room.

            The large man—using his giant paws as a guide—ushered in his brother and brother-in-law with a giant grin plastered to his face. Sam was beaming; he was more than thrilled to have his family over for their first Christmas in his new home with Jess.

            Once everyone was inside the toasty comfort of the house, Sam promptly shut the door to prevent the cold air from further invading.

            “Here, let me take your coats.” Sam said as he held out his arm to take the offered pieces of snow-damp clothing.

            Benny quickly shucked his heavy wool coat off and handed it to Sam while Dean struggled to pull the zipper of his insulated coat over his rounded middle.

            “Let me get that for you, sugah.” Benny patiently suggested as he relieved Dean’s hold on the metallic piece; Dean held his arms to the side as to not interfere with Benny’s actions.

            With a light tug, Benny hand the zipper undone within seconds. Dean wiggled his shoulders out of the coat’s sleeves and handed the article to his brother with a smile.

            “Thanks, it’s getting harder to dress and undress myself.” Dean blushed, patting his midsection gently.

            “That’s certainly something I don’t mind one bit.” Benny teased, placing an affectionate kiss on Dean’s freckled cheek.

            Putting his guests’ coats on the hanger, Sam couldn’t help but keep his attention on his brother’s stomach and comment, “Wow, Dean, you’ve gotten so big!”

            The older brother released a snort and shook his head jokingly, “Yeah, well that’s what happens when your husband knocks you up with twins!”

            They all shared a hearty laugh before Sam steered the two into his family room toward the couch. Dean’s eyes lit up when he saw the first sign of a cushioned seat; he briskly waddled to the closest end of the couch and awkwardly lowered himself onto the plush seat while using the armrest for support. Benny decided to remain standing, wanting to explore the unfamiliar room a bit more closely.

            Sam sat closely beside his brother with his eyes still focused on Dean’s stomach; he watched as Dean flinched from the pressure hitting him through the tautly stretched skin of his stomach.

            “Can I…?” Sam asked; he held out his hands; they hovered just slightly above the globe of Dean’s midsection, waiting for his brother’s permission.

            “Sure, Sammy, they’ve been really active all day.” Dean smiled, “Must’ve been excited to meet their Uncle Sammy and Auntie Jess.”

            Sam tenderly placed his hands on either side of Dean’s curving middle. He had to wait only a moment before he felt the playful kicking of his new nieces or nephews. A bright, delightful smile covered Sam’s expression with the feeling.

            “Wow!” Sam exclaimed, his hands still feeling for movement.

            “Did I hear my name?” a beautiful, blonde-bombshell asked as she walked into the family room; she carried a tray of what looked like filled mugs.

            “Hey, Jess!” Dean greeted, offering the beautiful lady his best charming smile.

            “Hey yourself, Mr. Lafitte!” Jess grinned; she sashayed over to the coffee table in front of the pregnant man and set the tray of beverages down. “I’m so glad you guys could make it—Sam was so worried about the snowy weather keeping you away.”

            “You know there ain’t no bit of snow that can keep us two away from spending a night with our much beloved family, darlin’.” Benny chuckled as he approached Jess for a hug; his large arms wrapped around the tiny blonde with ease.

            “That’s good,” Jess smiled at Benny before she turned her attention back to Dean and his stomach, “So who do we have in there?”

            “Twins, Jess!” Sam sounded as excited as a little boy opening a gift box to find a new puppy inside.

            “Wow, really?” Jess’ eyebrows raised in question.

            Dean nodded in his response as he rested one of his palms over the top curve of his belly.

            “Congratulations!” she, along with Benny, ambled toward the two brothers, “How far along are you?”

            “I’m about seven months along.”

            “I see. Hmm…” Jess chewed her bottom lip, “Well, if I know anything about pregnancy, it’s that every new mama needs their fill of hot cocoa.” Jess reached for a heated mug and passed it to Dean.

            “What about new papas?” Benny feigned a look of disappointment; Sam mirrored his expression, showing Jess his best look of puppy-dog eyes.

            “Oh, shush, I brought out coffee for the rest of you.” Jess passed Sam and Benny their respective mugs before reaching for her own mug.

            “And what will miss Jess be drinking this evening?” Benny asked, noticing that her mug was not filled with the same delicious scent of coffee.

            “I just said that every new mama needs their fill of hot cocoa.” Jess deadpanned.

            Everyone’s eyes widened with understanding of what she was trying to say.

            “Wait, you mean, you’re—” Sam stuttered as he rose to his feet.

            Jess quietly nodded as she took a small sip of cocoa.

            She was instantly enveloped in Sam’s giant bear hug, “Honey, that’s the best news ever!”

            The excited couple kissed as Dean and Benny sat on the side and watched their family’s happiness grow.

            “That’s great, I’m so happy for you, Jess!” Dean congratulated his sister-in-law.

            “Congratulations, darlin’.” Benny smiled and gave Jess another big hug, “Looks like our family is going to get real big, real soon!”

            “I can’t wait!” Sam yipped with joy.

            “I’d like to say that neither can I, but my bladder can’t hold it any longer!” Dean laughed as he tried to lift himself from his seat on the couch, “Watch out, pregnant man needs to pee!”

            The three remaining members of the growing family laughed even louder as they watched Dean quickly waddle toward the bathroom across the hall; his hand-sewn Christmas sweater wrinkling up as he tried unzipping his front fly.

            This was going to be a holiday they’ll all remember for sure.


End file.
